A song of storm and fire
by Stephan Nightray Crosszeria
Summary: Cap 2. No importa lo que cueste, encontraré lo que tanto deseo aún a costa de mi propia vida...
1. Chapter 1

**A song of storm and fire**

**I****. Dawn**

Aquella mañana, el viento soplaba fresco y suave frente a las costas de Troya, y aunque el sol aún no se asomaba del todo en el cielo ya a lo lejos se podían percibir aquellos destellos dorados que anunciaban su llegada. Justo en aquellas sublimes playas, un joven de no más de dieciocho años, de rubia y larga cabellera, y dueño de una belleza que igualaba a la de los mismos dioses observaba atento y en silencio el horizonte. Su bien formado cuerpo era cubierto por una manta hecha de lana adornada con algunos hilos de oro, un regalo de su anciano padre que sin duda impaciente esperaba su regreso a Ftía. No muy lejos de él otro joven de hermosos ojos azules y una belleza no menor a la de aquél le observaba atento, como tratando de adivinar lo que su señor pensaba, pues hacía no más de cinco días que había acontecido aquella disputa con Agamenón y desde entonces ninguno de los mirmidones se habían atrevido a pisar el campo de batalla pues ni siquiera el más osado de ellos se atrevía a desobedecer las órdenes de su joven e impetuoso amo.

Resignado una vez más, Patroclo decidió acercarse para tratar de convencer por quinto día consecutivo a Aquiles de que dejara aquél tonto capricho y reiniciara la batalla en contra de los troyanos junto a las demás tropas aqueas pues sabía de buena fuente que luego de su desaparición en las batallas, los troyanos habían empezado a ganar terreno y si aquello seguía, pronto se verían atrapados entre las huestes troyanas y el inmenso reino de Poseidón.

-no esperes encontrar una respuesta donde no la hay- la voz de Patroclo había tomado por sorpresa al joven hijo de Tetis, quien giró levemente la cabeza para mirarle y luego de hacerlo, sin más regresó su melancólica mirada al vasto océano prolongando solo un poco más su silencio pues pronto respondió al hijo de Menecio.

-pensé que aún te encontrabas en la cama- respondiendo de manera un tanto pesada y fastidiada, Aquiles esperó respuesta por parte de su amante

-lo estaba… hasta que me di cuenta de que tú no estabas allí…-

-no podía dormir… eso es todo…-

-y crees que el mar te arrullará como lo hace tu madre…?-

-si no puedo dormir, no puedo dormir y punto…-

-a últimas fechas has estado un tanto inestable…-

-ah… perdóname Patroclo… no fue mi intención…no me hagas caso… es sólo que…-

-mi hermoso Aquiles, no tengo nada que perdonarte… quién te conoce mejor que yo?… sólo tu madre y sin titubear puedo decirte que algo te inquieta…-

-hablas con grandes verdades amigo mío y no te equivocas cuando dices que hay algo que me inquieta… es algo que… no sé, es algo que me inquieta, algo que jamás creo he sentido…-

-un asunto de los dioses quizá…?-

-no, sabes bien que eso nunca me ha importado realmente… no… esto es… otra cosa…-

-alguno de tus padres, Agamenón, tus compañeros mismos…?-

-no lo sé Patroclo… pero… pero es algo que hace que mi corazón se agite, es como… es como sentir una gran pasión pero a la vez hay un gran dolor, es como si algo ensombreciera mi corazón…-

-extraño sentimiento el que alberga tu corazón mi hermoso Aquiles pero por ahora sería mejor que olvidaras eso y regresáramos a la patria, a lado de tu padre…-

-no-

-pero Aquiles… entonces dime que hacemos aquí…? Vinimos a luchar y si ya no estás dispuesto a hacerlo entonces no tiene sentido el que permanezcamos aquí…-

-yo sé Patroclo… pero no, aún no podemos irnos de aquí, no así…-

-así como Aquiles…? Yo sé que lo que Agamenón hizo no estuvo bien y ya lo has castigado demostrando que vales más que ninguno en el campo de batalla, pero hermano… es la primera vez que no entiendo que es lo que buscas… cada día cientos de soldados mueren a manos de los troyanos, acaso pretendes terminar con todas las tropas aqueas para que así el rey de reyes venga a suplicarte…?

-No busco eso…-

-Entonces…? Hasta dónde pretendes llevar este capricho tuyo…? Aquiles… venimos aquí por una razón, pero si tu ya no crees en eso embarquemos lo que hemos ganado y a las huestes y regresemos a casa, vámonos de este lugar… volvamos donde Peleo y continuemos con nuestras vidas, olvida a los demás… pero por favor deja ya descansar a tu corazón desde hace días has permanecido en duelo contigo mismo y qué has sacado hasta ahora?- la voz de Patroclo denotaba preocupación pues desde la disputa con el pastor de huestes, el Pélida se había comportado de manera extraña pues aunque estaba más que dispuesto a ya no pelear más se aferraba a seguir en las playas de Troya por alguna razón que tal vez ni siquiera él mismo conocía

-no regresaremos a Ftía… no aún, no es tiempo… si quieres volver eres libre de hacerlo yo no voy a detenerte y esa es mi última palabra- con la mirada aún perdida en el horizonte, Aquiles respondía firmemente a su amigo y amante quien un tanto frustrado y decepcionado miraba como el hijo de Peleo parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos pero no ausente de su realidad

-está bien, si esa es tu última palabra la respeto, cuando salimos de Ftía yo juré volver contigo pero no sin ti y si no quieres volver entonces no volveremos pero… así como me diste la libertad para irme ahora te pido que me des la libertad para luchar… te cambió ese derecho de libertad por el derecho a pelear a lado de los demás contra los troyanos…-

-no-

-Aquiles…!! por favor entiéndeme…-

-y tú entiéndeme a mí Patroclo…!!! no quiero dejarte ir… el simple hecho de saber que te puedes ir y no volver… no Zeus no lo permita…-

-Aquiles… yo te entiendo pero por favor como te lo he dicho antes, todos los días los aqueos son asesinados frente a nosotros…!!! Héctor está acabando con ellos…!!!! –al escuchar aquél nombre fue como si Aquiles saliera de su ensimismamiento, el nombre del príncipe troyano resonó en lo más profundo de su ser y respondió a preguntas que ni siquiera se había formulado aún y fue entonces que escuchó con más atención las palabras del joven de castaña cabellera- no sé qué es lo que esté pasando contigo pero te guste o no hoy mismo iré a la batalla con quienes quieran seguirme y no me harás cambiar de opinión… no hasta que me respondas qué es lo que estás buscando aquí…?-

Sin decir más Patroclo dio media vuelta y regresó al campamento muy molesto dejando nuevamente solo a Aquiles cuyo corazón se encontraba muy desesperado y latiendo emocionado tras haber escuchado el nombre del hijo de Príamo.

-Héctor… acaso eso es… lo que busco…?


	2. Chapter 2

**II. ****Storm is coming**

La mañana llegó fresca y brillante a la ciudad de Troya, en cuyo palacio reinaba la calma pese a los terribles tiempos que estaban sufriendo; justo en aquél lugar, un joven de alrededor unos veinte años estaba siendo despertado por la suave brisa que acariciaba delicadamente su desnuda espalda, se revolvió un tanto entre sus sábanas para luego abrir los ojos poco a poco notando la brillante luz que ya se infiltraba por las pesadas cortinas que cubrían el enorme espacio que ocupaban las ventanas de la habitación, luego de esto se estiró y seguidamente se levantó de su lecho. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un anexo del lugar de donde tomó una túnica larga de fina tela color púrpura con adornos en hilo de oro con la que cubrió su cuerpo, así mismo tomó unas sandalias de suave piel de cordero y las colocó delicadamente en sus ligeros pies, ya vestido se dirigió donde el adornado espejo y se acomodó el cabello para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

No fueron más de veinte minutos los que le tomaron a aquél joven el llegar hasta una de las muchas habitaciones de palacio pero tal vez la más lujosa y sin duda la más sagrada, el templo de Poseidón y Apolo. Aquél santuario se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más allá del palacio, aunque solía decirse que formaba parte de éste sin embargo era el palacio el que formaba parte del templo y no éste del palacio, pues el hogar de Príamo y sus hijos se hallaba justo a un costado del templo y ambos estaban rodeados por un exótico y hermoso jardín dedicado a los dioses que según los mitos habían edificado la ciudad y su poderosa muralla milenios antes. Así pues tras entrar en el templo, el hombre de hermosas y finas facciones, tomó unos cuantos inciensos que colocó por todo el recinto y cuyo delicado aroma inundó rápidamente el lugar, luego se dirigió a otro de los pequeños cuartos que tenía el templo antes de llegar donde el altar sagrado, y del cual trajo consigo a un par de sacerdotes que llevaban consigo a dos animales, el primero era un fuerte y bello toro de piel oscura y mirada desafiante, el segundo una ternera de piel clara y tiernos ojos, los cuales fueron conducidos hasta el altar donde el joven de cabellos castaños y piel canela ya se encontraba.

De pie frente al altar recitó unas cuantas palabras y luego de haber hecho las libaciones necesarias hizo pasar primero al toro de oscura piel, al cual sujetó de la cabeza con fuerza para luego suplicar tres de veces la gloria en la batalla al poderoso sacudidor de la tierra invocando su nombre y prometiendo sacrificar diez sementales más si le permitía alzarse con la gloria este día; hecho esto tomó una afilada daga de plata y adornada en oro que se encontraba reposando en el altar la cual ofreciendo nuevamente a los dioses pasó por el cuello al animal, cuya sangre brotó inmediatamente cayendo en suelo consagrado a Poseidón.

Tras terminar con este ritual se dirigió a una habitación contigua y en ella inició un nuevo ritual, esta vez en honor del glorioso hijo de Zeus, no sin antes atreverse a pedir algo al hermano de la virgen flechadora.

-poderoso señor, tú que moras en los altos cielos a lado de tu poderoso padre e iluminas con tu brillo el Olimpo, tú patrono y protector de la sacra Ilión, escucha mi súplica, escucha mi plegaria… poderoso señor, tú que todo lo sabes, lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será, responde por favor a este siervo tuyo… dime señor qué es lo que mis sueños me muestran… qué es ésta inquietud que ha invadido mi corazón…? Respóndeme señor… te lo suplico… -sin más, ofreció nuevamente la bella daga al dios para proceder de la misma manera que con el animal anterior, sin embargo esta vez la sangre corrió cálida hasta llegar a una fina crátera de plata en la que se había colocado la libación hecha por el joven.

Sin más que hacer ordenó a los sacerdotes finalizar los sacrificios y apartar la grasa y la carne del animal, la primera para que fuera ofrecida los dioses mientras que la segunda ordenó se cocinara para repartirla entre la gente más humilde de la ciudad, pues él bien sabía lo que el pueblo estaba pasando por momentos como estos. Salió del recinto tranquilamente con la intención de dirigirse a palacio pues tal vez lo estaría buscando sin embargo fue detenido por uno de los viejos y sabios ancianos sacerdotes del lugar.

-joven príncipe…- tras escuchar el llamado se detuvo inmediatamente a la par que giraba el rostro para encarar a quien le buscaba. El paso de aquél anciano era lento y cansado sin embargo su voz denotaba una fuerza y una firmeza excepcionales, tanto que intimidaba incluso al príncipe de Troya, quien al ver el fatigado andar del viejo se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se hallaba- me alegra ver que tu corazón sigue tan noble como cuando eras un pequeño…

-buen día… Polieo…-

-buen día mi joven señor… veo que desde temprano ofreces sacrificios a los dioses… y que además te preocupas por tu pueblo…-

-y…?

-bien me conoces mi querido príncipe…-

-me enseñaste bien… además como no conocerte si te quiero como a un padre…-

-y yo te quiero como a un verdadero hijo, nada me habría hecho más feliz que haber tenido un hijo que te igualara en nobleza y belleza, pero de igual manera nada me hubiera hecho más infeliz que ver la sombra de la duda en su rostro como la veo ahora en el tuyo…-sorprendido por las palabras del anciano, el joven sonrió levemente, sin duda a parte de su padre sólo el viejo sacerdote le conocía tan bien

-pensé que no se notaría…-

-mmm… mi querido niño… cuando eres viejo aprendes a leer el corazón de las personas y el tuyo guarda un secreto que lo ensombrece…-

-no hay nada que mi corazón pueda guardar ya…-

-aunque la tristeza invade tu voz, no es eso lo que tu corazón siente, ni tampoco es preocupación por la guerra, no… es algo diferente… ni siquiera me atrevo a decir que es, pero tus ojos delatan tu inquietud…-

-tú… la conocías bien…?-

-no alteza… sólo recuerdo haberla visto unas cuantas veces cuando tu padre visitó a sus padres hace mucho tiempo pero ella era sólo una pequeña niña en ese entonces… pero… puedo asegurar que no es su muerte lo que te tiene así…-

-y tienes razón… sé… sé que debería lamentarlo más y sin duda me entristece su pérdida pero…-

-pero…?-

-al verla… en la pira… sentí dolor no lo niego… pero… fue un dolor fraterno, fue como haber perdido a una de mis hermanas… no más…-

-y eso te perturba…?-

-no… es decir… no lo sé… Andrómaca… sólo la vi dos o tres veces antes de que viniera a Troya y en ese tiempo jamás me acerqué a ella más que para formalidades… no entiendo como mi padre esperaba que…-

-el amor es algo muy difícil de entender, puedo asegurarte que toda una vida, ni siquiera dos te alcanzarían para entenderlo…-

-por qué tuvo que venir justo en estos momentos… si ese compromiso no hubiera existido tal vez ella aún estaría viva…-

-no te culpes por ello príncipe, aunque tú y ella no hubieran estado comprometidos, el destino la habría traído hacia acá, como sabes su ciudad también fue atacada y sus padres y familia asesinados, no tenía donde más huir así que arriesgándolo todo vino hacia acá… en pocas palabras ella no hizo más que cumplir con su destino…-

-destino… hace mucho me enseñaste que eso es algo de lo que no se puede huir…-

-así es… es por eso que ahora te digo que no debes sentirte culpable por la muerte de la princesa… sencillamente ese era su destino…-

-y el mío…?-

-hijo mío, ni siquiera los dioses pueden saberlo… sin duda hay uno para ti así como hay uno para todos nosotros incluyendo a los hombres que yacen allá abajo esperando su momento y aunque los dioses puedan ver aunque sea un poco de ello no son capaces de hacer nada para impedir lo que se les es mostrado, nosotros en cambio, somos capaces de cambiarlo en sólo un instante con una simple decisión y ni siquiera Zeus mismo puede escapar a él…-

-… …-

-hace un rato, en el templo, escuché tus plegarias a Apolo y entiendo que lo que te perturba tanto está ocupando tu mente cada vez más…-

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… no importa cuántos pensamientos inunden mi mente, la ciudad no caerá mientras yo viva…-

-eso es lo que a mí me preocupa príncipe… tú…-

-mucho antes de la muerte de Andrómaca me he sentido muy extraño… hay algo, algo aquí dentro que no me deja descansar, algo que me tiene inquieto… es como… es como una necesidad de algo o alguien… incluso está en mis sueños… pero… sea lo que sea te juro que voy a encontrarlo sin importar lo que cueste…-

-aún eres joven y no conoces la capacidad de las palabras joven príncipe y he aquí que te doy un consejo más aunque de ti depende lo tomes o lo dejes… lo que sea que el destino te tenga preparado vendrá por su propia cuenta hasta ti no debes forzarlo, si lo haces puede cometer errores, tomar decisiones o acabar con vidas que pueden cambiar ése destino que tanto buscas… ten siempre presente príncipe que muchas veces nosotros somos los causantes de nuestras propias desgracias…- sin decir más el anciano besó la cabeza del joven y luego dio media vuelta para adentrarse en la oscuridad del templo. Sólo y de pie frente a la terraza admiró las lejanas costas de Troya, allá donde se encontraban las naves aqueas las cuales miró fijamente antes de sentenciar nuevamente

-encontraré lo que mi corazón tanto desea… aún a costa de mi propia vida… -sin más retomó su camino a palacio donde seguramente sus padres ya lo esperaban ansiosos, pues lo tenían en la más alta estima de entre todos sus hijos. Aquél hombre de fuerte cuerpo y mirada serena, de piel canela y cabellos castaños, exquisita belleza y enorme nobleza, era considerado como un buen hermano, un excelente general y un magnifico príncipe, piadoso y preocupado porque su pueblo no sufriera, tal vez era la razón por la que Héctor era el más querido de los hijos de Príamo, aquél que era el heredero al trono troyano y que pronto se enfrentaría a su propio destino.


End file.
